


The Threesome

by KawaiiSpider



Series: Ginny's Gift [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiSpider/pseuds/KawaiiSpider
Summary: See title.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Series: Ginny's Gift [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Ginny didn’t get much sleep at all that week, alternating between Harry and Luna each night until she finally decided that she would let them fuck each other instead. So, on Sunday night, her and Harry stole out of the common room under his cloak, heading for the classroom near Ravenclaw Tower. Luna was already there, her nose in a book with a strange triangular symbol on the front but jumped up when they entered. She looked at Harry, who blushed a little.  
“Hey Harry.”  
“Uhh, hi Luna. You look nice.”  
Ginny had to agree, Luna was dressed in a pretty green dress that ended halfway down her thigh, and left her arms and collarbone showing.  
“How are we going to do this then?” Harry’s voice had a touch of nervousness, so Ginny rubbed his shoulder.  
“I’m in charge, so just lie down.”  
He did as he was told, spreading the cloak and lying back, looking up at Ginny. Luna took a few nervous steps towards them before Ginny, with a huff of impatience, grabbed her arms and kissed her on the mouth before pulling her down towards Harry.

They sat either side of him, still holding onto one hand each, as Ginny reached for Harry’s chest and started undoing his shirt. Luna followed her lead, touching Harry’s chest and arms as they came free of his shirt. Ginny felt a slight pang of jealousy as Luna’s hand rubbed over Harry, but she suppressed it firmly, instead turning her attention to Luna. She kissed the girl’s collarbone, then her neck, then her mouth again, snogging deeply. She heard Harry let out a moan, and turned her attention back to him. He was gazing at the two girls in amazement, a bulge protruding through his pants.  
“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen…”  
Ginny laughed. “It’s about to get a lot better.”  
Her and Luna started making out again, and Ginny slid her fingers under the hem of Luna’s dress and was pleased to find no underwear. She began to pull it higher and higher, exposing thighs, then butt, then midriff before with a final flourish, Luna knelt next to Harry entirely nude, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight. Luna smiled, kissing Ginny again, before moving her kisses downwards, opening Ginny’s shirt to reveal her small breasts, kissing each one before pulling Ginny’s shirt off completely, rubbing her hands across Ginny’s back and neck. Next, her hands slid into Ginny skirt, cupping Ginny butt before sliding the skirt away as well. Their naked bodies almost melded into each other as they kissed, with Ginny fingering Luna softly, causing the blonde girl to moan.

Then they shifted their attention back to Harry. Still kissing each other, they both moved a hand to his pants, undoing his belt and releasing his cock from its cloth prison. It sprang to attention, harder than Ginny had ever seen it, wet with precum that covered its entire head. Both girls moved in mirrored movements, placing their lips to the side of Harry’s cock, and starting to move up and down together. Harry’s breathing immediately became laboured, and his moans of pleasure turned into ecstasy as the girl’s worked. Ginny continued to finger Luna, her hands tracing along Luna’s slit and up towards her clitoris, making Luna shake and groan. After a little bit, Luna went the next step further, wrapping her lips around Harry’s cock and taking the head into her mouth. She bobbed up and down a few times before she withdrew, coughing.  
“It’s so big!”  
“Here, let me show you.”  
Ginny grinned, and with one easy motion, took Harry’s cock down her throat, her nose pressing into his pubis. Harry shuddered a little, trying to thrust himself deeper, but there was nothing left to thrust, and Ginny pulled back to look at Luna, whose eyes were wide in amazement.  
“Now you try.”  
Luna did as she was told, eagerly opening her mouth for Harry to enter. But again, she pulled back early.  
“I’m scared.”  
Ginny giggled at that.  
“Don’t worry about it. Do you want me to hold your head?”  
“Oh, yes please Ginny.”

Ginny placed her hands on either side of her friend’s head before forcing Luna down onto her boyfriend’s cock. There was a small part of her where jealousy was trying to make a fuss, but arousal and love for both Harry and Luna were keeping it well in check. This time, Luna took the cock, gagging a little but withstanding the size. Soon, with Ginny’s vigorous encouragement, she was bobbing up and down eagerly, Harry’s head thrown backwards in pleasure.  
“Stop. Stop.”, Harry said, “If you keep that up I’ll come…”  
Luna gave a delighted grin and stopped, watching Harry’s pulsing cock in amazement.  
“What should we do next?”  
Ginny thought for a moment. “How about a pussy sandwich.”  
The two girls repositioned themselves, their pussies soon on either side of Harry’s cock before they started moving up and down, copying the motion they had made with their mouths before, but the position was too awkward, and after a few thrusts, Ginny fell over backwards.

“Are you okay Ginny?”  
She sat up, rubbing the back of her head.  
“Yeah I’m fine. Luna, just fuck Harry. You wanted to test him for dick magic anyway, and he will just cum on our bellies if we try that again.”  
Harry nodded. “I was already super close.”  
“Okay,” Luna said “but I want to do some more stuff with you first, Ginny. Let’s give Harry a little break, and a little show.”

Ginny nodded, and Luna moved towards her, kissing her toes, then feet, then the inside of her knee and thigh before burying her face between Ginny’s legs. She felt Luna’s tongue deep inside her, and Luna’s fingers as well, before the tongue withdrew to concentrate on Ginny’s clit. Waves of pleasure washed over Ginny, and she felt herself cumming on Luna’s lips, her hips shaking violently in orgasmic exultation. Luna giggled at Ginny’s reaction, giving her a kiss that tasted of her own cum before moving to share it with Harry. Harry kissed Luna eagerly, his hands pulling her hips towards his own, and after only a few seconds he was inside her. Ginny watched as his cock slid in and out of her friend, wet with cum and saliva from both her and Luna. As she watched, her fingers gently rubbed her clit, timing it to Harry and Luna’s thrusting. Luna was an aggressive rider, almost as aggressive as Ginny herself, and Harry didn’t need to put in much effort. After only a minute or so it proved to be too much, and Ginny watched as he came inside Luna with a grunt, she thrust a few more times, but there was a vague flash of disappointment on her face that told Ginny that Luna hadn’t herself come.

Ginny moved over to them, and pulled Luna off, allowing Harry to recover. Without speaking, she spread Luna’s legs to see Harry’s cum starting to drip out. She dived in, licking it all up, and licking Luna’s sensitive spots as well. Luna’s hands instantly went to the back of Ginny’s head as Luna’s legs began to shake, squeezing tightly around Ginny’s head. It only took a few licks for Luna to cum as well, a mix of her and Harry’s cum filling Ginny’s mouth before she collapsed backwards onto the cloak. Ginny climbed between Luna and Harry, putting an arm around each one and drifting off to sleep.


	2. In the Morning

Morning came quickly, the sun shining through the window of the classroom onto the three naked bodies of Harry, Luna, and Ginny. Luna woke first and was surprised to find Harry already rock hard. She giggled and made her move, licking up the side of Harry’s shaft before putting his cock in her mouth. She could still taste herself there from the night before, and she tried to go as deep as Ginny had, though again she spluttered and coughed. Harry moaned a little in his sleep, one of his hands cupping Ginny’s breast. Ginny stirred, and opened a sleepy eye to look at Luna, grinning as she saw what the other girl was doing.  
“Getting started early, are you?”  
Luna released Harry’s dick from her mouth with a pop.  
“Your turn to ride him.”

  
Ginny disentangled herself from Harry’s groping hands, and moved down to kiss Luna, making out with her for a few minutes before she positioned herself over Harry’s cock, her pussy dripping and ready. Luna positioned herself with her head on Harry’s stomach so she could watch the show, one hand on Harry’s cock to guide it inside of Ginny. Harry grunted in his sleep again as Ginny lowered herself onto him, her wetness causing his dick to enter easily. Luna’s thumb pressed against Ginny clit as she reached Harry’s base, causing her to buck a little, thrusting back and forth until she suddenly stopped. Luna was confused for a moment before she saw why, Harry had finished, and cum was now leaking down from Ginny’s pussy along his cock. Ginny moved off him and Luna wasted no time in starting to clean him up, her tongue catching his cum before it dripped too far down. When she was finished with Harry, she moved to Ginny, making the redhead squirm as her tongue found to deepest parts of Ginny’s pussy.

When Luna was finished, Ginny kissed her again, pushing her backwards next to Harry before she returned the favour, kissing Luna’s breasts, then moving to her ribs, then her stomach, kissing her thighs before finally kissing Luna’s engorged clitoris. Ginny’s fingers slid inside easily, tracing along the inner parts of Luna, feeling for her reaction as her tongue danced around Luna’s clitoris. She sucked gently as well, right as her fingers found one of Luna’s most sensitive spots, making the blonde girl jerk wildly, nearly throwing Ginny off, but the redhead wouldn’t give up that easily, holding Luna down with one hand as she increased pressure slightly. Luna came easily, and then came again and again, Ginny not letting her go until Harry woke up with a sleepy smile.  
“Already going without me, I see.”

The two girls looked at him for a moment before they both stopped and crawled over to him wordlessly. Luna kissed his lips, letting him taste Ginny as Ginny kissed his neck before both girls kissed each other, and without breaking contact, positioned themselves to ride Harry. Luna got his cock once again, gently moving up and down as she kissed Ginny, whose pussy was pressed into Harry’s face, his tongue deep inside her. The two girls continued to kiss, tongues sliding off each other and lips pressed hard together. Luna’s hands were in deep in Ginny’s long hair, and Ginny was groping at Luna’s almost flat breasts with great gusto, admiring Luna’s rock-hard nipples.

After a minute, both girls came at the same time, making Harry cough and splutter as Ginny’s clear cum covered his mouth. Luna continued to ride him as Ginny got off, before Ginny smiled at both of them before turning to Harry.  
“Do you want to cum on our faces?”  
Harry’s eyes went wide.  
“Of course!”

Ginny pulled Luna off him, and into a kneeling position, and Harry quickly stood up, stocking his erect cock and aiming at their excited faces. Luna giggled, and moved forward to take Harry’s dick in her throat again, with Ginny enthusiastically grabbing Luna’s head and forcing the blonde girl’s head forward until Harry was about to cum. He pulled his cock from Luna’s throat and stroked it a few times before unleashing a hot wave of cum onto both girls, long streams of white sticky fluid covering Luna’s mouth and nose, and Ginny’s eye (which she closed just in time) and her hair.

As Harry recovered, Luna cleaned Ginny with her tongue before Ginny kissed Luna clean as well. Suddenly, all three of them heard the sound of Filch in the distance, and in a moderate panic, all got dressed and hurried back to their common rooms, each promising to meet up again for another threesome soon.


End file.
